Super Smash Brothers vs Dark Lord and King of Death Doctor Mario
by The Epic Craft
Summary: I actually helped a bot write this. The bot is called Talk To Transformer.


**So I typed the first sentence on this website: /**

**And it finished the first Paragraph rather quick. I then decided to try to make a story with this bot and the result was weird.**

**I would finish some sentences and add new ones and the bot would make it more... different. I also just copied the bots last sentence for each result once in a while and the result worked alright. I didn't change anything so you'll see all the continuity errors from the bots parts.**

Doctor Mario chuckled, "It's time to die". He then changed into his Dark Form and began throwing Fireballs and Poison Balls at Mario. Bowser began to move slightly away from Mario, while he continued to throw Fireballs and Poison Balls at Mario. In short order, all of the Fireballs and Poison Balls ended up on the ground, leaving Bowser little chance at continuing to do damage. Bowser then tried to use the ground Pound attack while still in Dark Mode, but the attack failed, leaving him as a sitting duck. Although Bowser's Dark Mode hit the ground, Mario managed to avoid it by simply being in the correct direction. He then continued to move around and continue his combo. Bowser then used the Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island stage, which had been replaced by a more traditional Yoshi's Island version, and he began to make the usual attacks. He did a series of jumps and used a Fireball that hit the ground at a high, far-away angle, while Bowser charged his Spin Attack, causing him to bounce off both small and large objects. Bowser then started pounding on the ground multiple times, and the stage appeared to be in a trance. Doctor Mario fired a Dark Kamehameha at the double team of Mario and Samus. Luigi managed to break free and went through. After the battle, Mario noticed that Bowser had gone out to meet up with Mewtwo, with Samus and Sonic behind him. Kirby then made his way back into the room, revealing that Bowser was a prisoner with Mario and Peach. Bowser, who was about to be thrown into the lava, managed to take hold of the ledge in order not to fall into the pit. The group then took control of Dr. Mario, Sonic, and the Toads.

Upon reaching the lava, they found the platform they were facing. The boss fought Mario with the Fire Flower and defeated him by dropping a Fire Flower on the ground. However, this was interrupted when Dr. Mario was suddenly teleported to the lava. The group then realized that the boss that fought them before had actually been a clone made by the Koopalings, who used the clones to carry them off.

The group and Bowser were led to a room filled with large lava-filled pipes.

"The real Mario was being held by Bowser. He knew that if he left now, the real Mario would not return. He agreed to let Mario go with the promise of making Mario the owner of the Mario Bros.' business. Mario, however, didn't want to take his promise back. He insisted that he would kill Bowser if he took Mario from Mario Bros.'s place."

After destroying the lava in the next room, the group was teleported back to the first stage and they encountered another Koopalings.

The group defeated them and then, after a brief debate, they entered another small room where Bowser was, seemingly, about to destroy Luigi's egg. The group had the idea to shoot fireballs at Bowser (in an attempt to scare him) which ended with them all being knocked out by him.

After they awoke and began rebuilding, Kirby managed to get them the egg and the Super Mushroom. They would have their next battle where they faced Bowser again in his lair. Despite being an overwhelming foe, they managed to defeat him and after that, they took the Super Mushroom and returned to Mushroom Kingdom.

Kirby and his friends traveled through the land of the living once again. They met the new Prince Stakill, but Prince Stakill told Kirby his wish. He would return to the Mushroom Kingdom and find his people lost and alone. He tried to teach Kirby the basics of being King of the Mushroom Kingdom and that he and the Princess should be together, and they agreed.

They traveled across the land and met a new enemy, the Dry Bones, who revealed themselves to the group when they asked them to stop them, but not before stating that they were looking for a way to get the land back from the monsters.[33] They were soon attacked by the Bone King, who attacked them before his minions could kill them. They finally caught up with the Bone King, who revealed he had been manipulating the Dry Bones in order to get them to attack them.[34]

The group faced off against the Bone King and his minions while the army of Skeiths began to attack the town, resulting in the Bone King being separated from his troops. The Bone King himself attacked the Bone King and his minions in a vain attempt to get the Dry Bones to join their side. When the monsters attacked, the Bone King's minions were able to get in the Bone King's way of attacking them, prompting the Bone King to release his monsters. When the Bone King was distracted, the Dry Bones attacked them, having come to defend their "father" when the Bone King's minions attacked them and his own forces. During the chaos, Kirby used an Assist Trophy to summon Waluigi. During the battle, Waluigi's tongue appeared to him and he used his special move against Waluigi, however, it resulted in a large number of Dry Bones getting crushed. After the battle, Waluigi told Kirby he would be willing to return to the Temple of the Sun sometime.[15]

After defeating Waluigi at the temple, Kirby and Waluigi left the Dry Bones and started the long trek across the land, finding a large city called the City of the Sun. There, they took down a large group of Dry Bones and battled them in front of a statue of Waluigi. They ran into an old man with a cane and told him that Waluigi was their father. When asked what he is, the old man told Kirby he was an Old King. The old man then explained that when his kingdom was being wiped out by an evil being known as the King of the Dead, he decided to stop the Dark Lord known as Doctor Mario once and for all. He failed of course, explaining his lack of an eye. The old man called up Megaman, King Dedede, The Mii Fighters, Bowser Jr, Sans from Undertale, Spyro the Dragon, Sly Cooper, and Pyrocynical to join our current team of heroes. If you need to know who they are then here they are: Mario, Bowser, Samus, Luigi, Mewtwo, Peach, Sonic, The Toads, The Koopalings, Kirby, and Waluigi. The only one that wasn't called up by the old man was his nephew, Luigi. Luigi is a pretty nice chap in his own right of course, but I'm not exactly sure what to make of him. He was also pretty uninvited into the game though, which just brings me up to date and I thought this is a story of adventure and adventure, right?

The King of the Dead (Doctor Mario, or as I like to call him, Doctor Mario The Destroyer of Worlds). He's the man.

You may have seen the video with the original text, you may not have seen anything about this. The man himself is in town.

He's pretty big, and he doesn't have much clothes on either, he's just a big blue blob. It's actually kind of fun to get a good look at him as he is very, VERY hard to tell from the outside.

I don't know the origin of this man. I'm just saying that he is very big, and very uninvited in the game.

This is how it goes though. He shows up and starts the game, and when no one else is in the party I get a little worried. He isn't a very exciting and interesting guy is he? He's just a giant red blob. And being as Doctor Mario's Absolute True Form is just a big red blob, The team could kill him like they did with Gooigi: Send him down the drain.

But what the hell if he's too good? Maybe it can be avoided?

Now, I can't actually find a reason why Mario is so damn stupid to be like this, and the only thing I can come up with is that he's just not used to facing off against the likes of an entire team, but then again, I suppose this game has got to be the worst example yet, so that's the end of that. In any case, what's the real goal here? To make The Doctor look stupid in order to make everyone think that they're invincible, and to make players think that they've got it in the bag when they're actually just a huge annoying blob? And then… they did it. They won. Doctor Mario fell for their trick. He was drained instantly. Luigi ran in front and insulted The Evil Doctor, who ran at him, while Mario pushed him into the drain.


End file.
